


School is Strange

by Seisko



Category: Bleach, Dragon Ball, Final Fantasy, Naruto, One Piece, Samurai Warriors, Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seisko/pseuds/Seisko
Summary: As if School was strange enough, the addition to our world seemed to make more than just a difference at school…The anime world as we know it is a different world from our own. It’s a world where anything can happen and will happen. It’s a world of dreams and nightmares combined to make a world many would rather live in..But..The anime world, instead of inviting us, was brought to us.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys just writing a story based from a dream to get back into writing
> 
> i will uh be rewriting my other works cus i got so stressed trying to write the next chapters when they came out completely different from the first haha wow
> 
> anyway this one is gonna be a huge mix up and i may have to use wiki and shit to remember some of the animes im going to use ( probs bleach (my first anime besides kenshin a long time ago and dragon ball plus ff)
> 
> also note that chapter names are just a PUN on the anime even if it sounds mean i actually love all of the ones i will be using so uh yeah onto the story :')

Prologue: Once One now Two

  
  
  


As if School was strange enough, the addition to our world seemed to make more than just a difference at school…

 

The anime world as we know it is a different world from our own. It’s a world where anything can happen and will happen. It’s a world of dreams and nightmares combined to make a world many would rather live in..

 

But..

 

The anime world, instead of  **inviting** us, was brought  **to** us. 

 

They lived amongst us suddenly, the characters’ voices , personalities and even some goals were kept to them, making this world, our world, even more trivial than it already was.

 

The news sprang upon many tv, phone, and computer screens; announcements were being screeched across intercoms. Reports of Pirates, Ninjas, Titans, and more were breaking out, views of destruction and torment ripped through the screens. 

 

Reality as we know it was being distorted…. I gazed upon the screen, a small child I was back then, my eyes wide and mouth hung agape.. Could this really be happening?? I thought it was a dream..

 

But as the years passed and I made it to my first year of high school, things became more real than fantasy. 

 

Our government made peace with the anime government and since then has made all characters (mostly those who are young, meaning many many anime characters) attend school like normal children while the older ones worked where they were needed and/or skilled at.

 

Oh.. yeah… did I mention they brought their enemies with them as well into our world?? Yeah…. Titans, Akatsuki, Blackbeard and the Marines, Arrancar, etc etc you name it. Our military mixed with the fighters from the other world merged together to create wonderful tactics to protect the people… OUR people, anime and real life.

 

Everything looked as if we were in the anime: The characters looked cartoony with a hint of realism, and so did the enemies. It felt so much like.. Maybe paper mario? But 3D! So strange yet so appealing.. The feeling of being in a VR game seemed too real and many humans lost their minds to it all, causing hospitals and rehabilitation centers to explode with patients. It only just started to calm down with the patients accepting reality and rather turning it to their taste to cope.

 

There were laws to protect these anime characters from crazy fans and crazy murderers both wanting the character for themselves and wanting them gone.

 

Many houses were changed to accommodate the anime character(s) that suddenly took refuge at people’s homes at random. Houses, Apartments, etc magically shifted to be larger with more rooms and bathrooms for the anime residents. 

 

The world seemed to grow even larger to accommodate the mass amount of people suddenly in our world. With both worlds merged, the land grew, the oceans spread, and the mountains scaled; food and resources grew as well and with the use of magic, causing the world to boom with richness and prestige. 

 

Cosplay was now retro and everyday wear as it seemed normal to the characters. Cosplayers squealed with joy getting to wear their outfits everyday. School uniforms changed as well to the ability to wear anime school outfits to school. Even with the shortness that the skirt came with ( -.-) …

 

Besides all the cool add ons and living the video games we all play, there were some downsides.. Mostly dealing with the characters. It’s as if us humans were the adults stuck with anime rowdy kids causing problems everyday.

 

With all that explained, all in all… this changed things for good and bad and the only thing we can do now.. Is to learn to cope.


	2. Boku No what the fuck KAACHAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ill be trying to put a chapter down every other day between art and what not since I actually have this story written out and planned in my memos
> 
> most of it is just notes of what to put in that chapter not really how long but this one came out reaaaaallly long idk why but it did
> 
> i hope you all enjoy and dont worry about my other stories! I plan to rewrite those in a better way

Chapter 1: boku no what the fuck, KAACHAN

  
  
  


Hiya! My name is Brenna and when I was in 9th grade, I was 14-15 since my birthday is late December. Anyway, that is around the age of most of the anime characters attending my school. Surprisingly , I was excited about high school and who I’d get to see in my class and in the halls. I rode the bus to school and the bus didn’t stop at stop signs to pick us up rather , it picked us up at our houses which was a score in our town. My twin sister, Aliyah, and I sat on our porch till the bus came. As we saw the yellow vehicle down the road, we stood up ready to leave.. But so did our anime residence. We had the opportunity to house a few of the One Piece series characters, specifically, the WhiteBeard Crew. We only homed a few of them: Ace, Marco, Izo, Haruta, and WhiteBeard himself. The others were at another location but they all somehow kept contact with each other and met together on occasion. Growing up with all those men in the house made things difficult with constant cleaning and febreeze sprayed around the house as well as constant grocery shopping. Ugh. Though the economy sure helped in this situation, meaning it wasn’t so costly with so many in the house. My brothers were more or less gone by then, both joining the military (irl) so it wasn’t as crowded as it was when we were younger but with them gone, the anime men have gotten a little cheeky and I sometimes have to put them in their place, especially with peeping and their horrible curiosity. Even I wouldn’t want to see them without their shirts… sometimes.. A girl can dream, can she? Summer time showed some skin so that was ok.. I guess..

 

Anyway, they were what piqued my bout of curiosity. Izo was a man but sometimes I questioned whether he was one. He was beautiful like a flower at first bloom but had an attitude that said thorns instead of rose. He would only wear robes & kimonos and Mom usually got at him for leaving it open at times, haha. Haruta was a cute little button with a outgoing attitude. He was the sane one out of the others. He cleaned his room and had manners, which allowed him to practice his combat skills in the backyard without fuss. WhiteBeard had a commanding air but in my house my Mother was above that. Father and Mother listened to his stories along with my sister and I, joining in on his “Gurururururu!” laugh. Though old and slept with medical breathing equipment, he was the pillar of our home along with my Father, protecting us and keeping a watchful eye on the others, for my sister and I’s sake.. >.>..

 

The only ones I was really worried about were Marco and Ace. I was surprised to see Ace, knowing damn well he was dead in the anime after Marineford, so was Whitebeard. But it was Ace who needed the most watchful eye and some grounding every month. He was just like in the anime: a handful and a mess. Marco, though batched with Ace, was sane and stayed to himself. I would spot him during the evenings outside on the back patio rise, smoking and leaning on the railing, eyes closed as the breeze ruffled him and seemed to relax him. He caught me watching him one time and gasped, backing from the window, a hand to my chest. He smirked causing me to run to my room and shut the door, my twin sister giving me the “what the fuck, B?” look. I shook my head and dived into my bed, burrowing my blush into my pillows. To this day, I still wonder what he thinks about and wonders what I was doing, watching him.

 

As the bus stopped and we loaded it, I sat with my sister, both of us putting our headphones in for the ride, ready to ignore all the noise on the bus from the other riders. I peered from my seat to see who else was on board. I caught seven others: Kiba and Shino from Naruto Shippuden, Jean and Eren from Attack on Titan already going at each other’s throats, Uryu and Chad from Bleach sitting contently with each other, small smiles upon their faces as their voices were low.  _ Wonder what they were talking about _ , I thought. The last one was someone in the back that I didn’t recognize immediately but when he looked at me I almost screamed. It was Bakugo from Boku No Hero Academia. I sank in my seat as I felt those red eyes on the back of my neck.  _ Oh dear lord baby Jesus…. _ I silently flipped out. Hopefully he wouldn’t want to kill me for just looking at him … Actually I think he might, holy shit..

 

The bus ride was full of terror as i waited to jump off and be free of Bakugo’s death stare. Aliyah laughed at me most of the way as I panicked, ready to throw her out the window for adding to my torment. The music in my earbuds didn’t calm me down whatsoever. As the bus driver finally headed for the school, I breathed a sigh of relief. But then it was replaced with nervousness. Why am I nervous? Well, the upperclassmen sure seemed like something to be nervous about since they always guide the “fresh meat” in the wrong directions just to get some laughs. Plus the Anime upperclassmen.. Hooooo Boi..

 

The bus suddenly stopped and I realized we were at the drop off near the cafeteria. Sis and I had already eaten as well as our OP residents but they still went to the cafeteria. Sis and I followed part way before I turned around to watch the others get off. Uryu and Chad walked over to Ichigo and their cluster, everyone full of smiles. Kiba and Shino jogged to a small table with Neji, Lee, TenTen and Hinata sitting there waiting on them. Jean and Eren split ways, only to come back together at another table with Mikasa, Armin, .. and .. MARCO?? Ah, was it great to see him alive with his handsome smile and relaxing voice and charm. I smiled softly to myself before falling into hell as my eyes fell upon Bakugo again as he stepped from the bus towards…. Where was he going? I was tempted to follow, but when his eyes caught mine again, I thought against it, pleading to the gods above that they would keep me safe from him. We stared at each other for a short time before he closed his eyes and his mouth formed a “tch” expression before walking towards the path that lead to the English Building.

 

_ He… He didn’t kill me? Or threaten me? What? What house is he staying in that could change him?  _ I continued to stare a bit more before he stopped in place again. This time, I rushed for the cafeteria door, sis already inside talking to friends. Once inside, I looked around, seeing all the different anime characters littered around with their friends or even with other characters from different animes, trying to blend in and make more friends. I felt eyes on me as I looked around and instinctively pulled my skirt down as far as i could and it didn’t move an inch.  _ I love to cosplay myself but.. These school skirts really need a bit more length.. _ I thought with a blush. I am a black person, so my skin was not like pretty much most of the anime characters and students here. I was complimented by some but it didn't alleviate the stares I got. As I glimpsed around, the place was warm with conversation, most of it friendly and full of cheer. Other tables, usually in the corners, were either quite and watching the others or brooding over deep conversation that I’d rather not listen to. I sat with my sister as i continued to look around; this is the liveliest I’ve ever seen a school cafeteria be like. Just as I spotted Bakugo entering the Cafeteria door and my heart sank, the bell rang, students of all kinds rising and heading to their 1st period classes.  _ What is going on? He isn’t even my favorite character from BNHA!! Where’s Denki or Tsuyu?  _ I continued to think as I glared at Bakugo. Bad move. He looked me in the eye and this time, catching my glare, he sent an even sharper glare back at me, his eyes narrowing, jaw grinding side to side. I instantly freaked and rushed down the nearest hallway, anime girl scared running style activated. (lol) 

 

I managed to slow down and look at my schedule, hopefully running in the right direction. I slowed down to a fast-paced walk, reading each teacher’s name and room number. Rayleigh?! Aizen???!!! Hizashi aka Present Mic????????!!!!!!!!! I stopped dead in my tracks and leaned against the wall. My school didn’t have lockers unless you went to the other building which had them but no one used them. I heaved a heavy sigh, looking at the paper again before heading to Rayleigh’s room. He was standing outside the door like all teachers at my school were told to do to help students in the hallways with any issues. I gulped and blushed a bit as I stepped up to him and the classroom doorway. He looked to me with a soft smile, making me blush more. He was one of my favorite respected characters of One Piece. He was wise and stronger than the best of the best, him being on the previous pirate king’s crew. 

 

“And who might you be on this roster of mine?” he asked, grinning. I cleared my throat, finding it hard to use words.

 

“I am Brenna ********. My.. uh.. Schedule says I am here for first period…”

 

I watched as he looked to his list and instantly nodded, putting a checkmark next to my name.

 

“Good, good! Come on in, Brenna.” he said , openin the door and holding an arm out to signal my entry. As I entered, I looked around to see who else was in the room with me. I gasped as there were a ton of students I didn’t know, or possibly forgot..sorry…

My eyes fell on the one person I didn’t want any classes with let alone to see again in the hallway: Bakugou Katsuki.. Er Katsuki Bakugo in English.. 

My expression and the way I fell to the floor could have been some chick in a comedy kind of way.

 

“Wow, you ok?” I heard a voice say above. I looked up to see Kano from Mekakucity Actors standing above me, holding out a hand. I took the hand with a slight smile and thanked him with a nod.

 

“Y..yeah I think so.. It’s just...um..” 

I wanted to talk to someone about my.. Um… “Kaachan Issue” but I couldn’t form the words and that might start something that won’t be anywhere near as good or fix the problem. I shook my head as he raised an eyebrow. Kano shrugged and, patting me on the back, sat back down at his seat. I smiled at him again, glad there was someone like him in the class. I looked for an empty seat but could only see one next to - OH FOR GOD DAMN SAKE WHAT IS IT WITH THIS KAACHAN KID AND ME??? In no way did I want this story going this way nor would I want a relationship to bloom from this… where is Sero or even Midoriya for that matter…

 

I sighed as I sat down at the desk, staring at my hands clasped together in front of me. I felt myself trembling but I was hoping it wasn’t physically seen by any others. In real life, I have an actual anxious fear of the character Bakugo. I don’t know why exactly but when I think of looking into his eyes or even remotely having to deal with him makes my heart race in anticipation, excitement, and fear. Watching the anime and reading the manga is difficult enough…

 

As I stared at my hands, I heard Bakugo “tch” again and saw him raise his feet onto his desk, his hands behind his head, leaning back. I glaringly traced his feet all the way to his hair then back to his face. His eyes were closed and his head was leaning away from me. I growled a bit at his lack of respect for the classroom desk, my face imitating an anime pout face. At that same moment, Bakugo opened his eyes directly at me, narrowed and full of rage. I instantly turned away from him, my trembling growing. I twiddled with my thumbs as I stared intently at them, hoping Bakugo would close his eyes or look away. The bell suddenly rang and everyone rushed to their seats and got their binders, pencils, etc out, ready for the class to begin. I slowly followed in their movements, as did Bakugo. He slammed his notebook onto the desk along with his mechanical pencil and his elbow, lying his head in his hand. I gave him a sidelong glare and a “hmph” as I laid my supplies out gently. It was the first day of class so we wouldn’t be doing any major work besides getting things signed by parents and making sure we have all supplies and books we needed for class. 

 

The door shut behind us as Rayleigh- Mr. Rayleigh- walked into the class with a hearty laugh.

 

“Alright! I see you all came prepared and ready?”

 

The class cheered with” yes sir!”, me chiming in but not as loud. Bakugo stayed quiet, rolling his eyes and staring out the window on his side. I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head, slightly facepalming. 

 

The class went like I thought: getting handouts to have our parents sign, getting told what this year’s work would be like and what we would study. This was English/ Language Arts, so we’d be reading a lot and most of it out loud. I snickered thinking of hearing these now-dubbed Characters reading aloud. I felt my face grow hot, knowing Bakugo was staring me down with his hostile red eyes.

 

The period seemed to take forever to end, Bakugo sighing a lot and seeming bored which pissed me off.  _ Go bother Kiri-kun with your sighing- Kiri-kun? Kirishima… ugh this whole anime thing is getting to me..  _

 

As the bell rang, I put my things in my bag and got up to leave, but was blocked by Bakugo, his bag on his shoulder and both hands in his pockets. He seemed to glare deep into my soul, making me feel scared and vulnerable. I put a hand on my hip to feign ignorance and huffed.

 

“What is it now? Get out of my way or I’ll be late to my next class.”

 

Ooops.. I didn’t mean for it to sound like that but.. 

I immediately saw his face change drastically.  _ What a grimace _ , I thought. He stepped closer to me and I instantly stepped backwards, but I closed my eyes and held my ground, letting him step into my personal space, his hostility making the air around us humid. Or maybe that was his quirk working and that’s why his hands were in his pockets?

 

He stayed in my face for a few seconds before smirking and walking away. Expression: shocked and angry anime face.  _ WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?  _ I laid a hand upon my chest and slowly let the air I was holding out, calming myself. Kano seemed to have watched the whole thing because he came up to me again and patted my back before leaving. I smiled thankfully then headed out the door myself, Rayleigh stopping me to let me know I could talk to him about that Katsuki kid if I needed to. I said my thanks but I wasn’t ready to tell people about what was happening. They’d assume it was gonna be those romantic comedies or whatever and I WAS NOT HAVING THAT SHIT.

 

I saw my sister leave a classroom just at the end of the hall and I rushed to meet her. She gave me a toothy grin as I caught up to her.

 

“What’s up? My class is awesome! Bertholdt and Todoroki are in seats right by me, and our teacher is Mr.Stein from Soul Eater!” 

 

I gasped as she continued to tell me how awesome her class was. I was alittle too nervous now to tell her about my first period, as you all saw how that went.. We walked and talked to our next class, pausing to squeal as we saw more of our favorites, some waving back to us.  _ This was so cool _ , I thought. I bet my sister thinks the same thing. 

 

When I finally made it to my next class, I waved her goodbye and nodded to the teacher, Sosuke Aizen, 5th squad captain and father of the Arrancars. A bad guy as a teacher? Hmm.. I walked in and saw a few bleach characters keeping their distance from the teacher’s desk. Reasonable, I thought. I looked around more and to my surprise and ever loving prayers to Jesus, saw Sero and Denki talking amongst themselves. I immediately fangirled in my head before moving over to them.

 

“Is.. is this seat taken?” I asked my hands behind my back. Sero, with his trademark downward triangle grin, shook his head.

 

“Nope! Feel free to chill with us, then.”

 

I almost melted with joy. As I sat down, Denki waved over at me and I smiled back, doing a small wave. It was pleasant listening in on their conversation about being Heros and coming out on top, hoping to become pros. It was almost adorable at how excited they got talking about pros and what not. They both suddenly stopped chattering and gasped at the doorway, immediately rushing to whoever entered. I turned in my seat, wondering what got them all flustered… or rather, who did. As they both moved to let me see who came in, my heart sank.

 

_ God, no. Dear God, no .. why? WHY???  _ **_OH LAWD HAMMERCY.._ **

 

It was none other than Bakugo, the demon from first period. Our eyes met for the thousandth time that day and I almost fainted, overwhelmed by the feeling of fear and anger as well as desperation to not be there any longer. Denki and Sero looked from Bakugo to me before falling into teasing chuckles. I instantly started protesting but Bakugo ignored all of us, sitting in a seat not too far from me but on the same column. Luckily someone would sit between us so I wouldn’t have to look at him or feel his hostile glare. No one did which left me to feel exposed to his possible explosions. I nervously laughed when Sero and Denki kept checking on me. Of course they’d know how to handle Bakugou by now, so checking on me if one of the ways to check if Bakugo had done something yet. But he hadn’t, twirling his pencil in his hand and staring off into space, his face showing boredom and irritation. I was so done with that day by then, even seeing him at Lunch made the day worse. At least it was only for first and second period.. And possibly lunch..

 

As we waited for our bus to come around, Aliyah told me about her day and how awesome it was, I smiled in bliss as I didn’t have to talk about mine so I listened to her and how she met a lot of her favorite characters and even got to talk to them. She ended up getting Bertholdt’s phone number and adding a ton of them on Facebook. I, on the other hand, didn’t manage making good friends because of Katsuki appearing everywhere I thought was safe to do so. He’s the only one I could have talked about and I didn’t want his name leaving my mouth. 

 

Luckily, the bus came around the corner and everyone stood up to hop on, even that demon child who sat in the back the whole time. As I waited for my turn to get on the bus, just as I set my foot up on the first step, guess who decided to do the same and then shove me aside to get on? THAT ONE ASSHOLE. I gritted my teeth and got on the bus, glaring daggers at the back of his head then sat next to Aliyah who looked from me to Bakugo then back.

 

“What’s up with you two?”

 

I sank in my seat and finally decided to tell her everything, with a deep sigh. As I spoke, her face went from light to dark then to hmm then to oh then to aaaaahhh…

“Mhm. Mhm. Naruhodo…” She said, her hand under her chin.

 

I raised an eyebrow. “‘ I see.’? You see what?” 

 

She nodded more, her eyes closed in mock thought. “I see that you two have some kind of connection, other than what happened today.”

 

I wanted to choke her. “Connection? No way in hell are we connected! That little demon over there has nothing to do with me, and the other way around! He’s just been trouble and ruined my first day of high school!”

 

Sis, chuckled slightly then patted my back, just like Kano did. “Now, now. Why don’t you try talking to him next time. Be more assertive like Izuku-kun.”

 

I really didn’t want to hear that. If I was Izuku (no kun dammit ) then PMS King would have eaten my soul by now. Or.. Suddenly all of the Deku/Kaachan yaoi I have saved on my phone popped into my head and I instantly squealed in embarrassment, the bus driver raising an eyebrow at me. I waved a hand showing him I was ok and to ignore what I did. Ace chuckled and I almost threw my bag at him. I took this chance to glance back and look at the demon king sitting by himself. As I gazed at him, I felt my face grow an awed expression. As Bakugo looked out the window, his expression was tired and relaxed, unlike earlier when it was bored and looking for a fight. I continued to look, lost in his face. Did I think he was handsome all of a sudden? Oh please.. Hahaha.. Ha.. o///o.. NO.

 

As I was fighting with my inner self, Bakugo stood up as the bus stopped. I hurriedly turned around, staring at my knees. As he passed me, I managed to peek at him. His face still seemed relaxed and.. Thoughtful? I hummed to myself wondering what got him into that mood when he doesn’t seem the type to act that way. I watched him closely as he stepped from the steps to the pavement outside. As the bus rolled on and he walked to his front door, I kept watching him, but I quickly turned away when Bakugo looked back at the bus. Hopefully he didn’t catch me watching. As the occupants started waning out, Aliyah, Me, Marco, Izo, Ace, and Haruta as the last ones to get off, all shifted seats near each other. Ace began a conversation on the way home, showing us a text message he received from WhiteBeard. I leaned back, shocked at what it said.

 

_ Hey, fire brat. Let the others know that we will be having a newcomer to the house by dinner, so prepare yourselves. _

 

_ -whitebeard _

 

I almost blurted out in frustration. Another person to add to the crowd? Who’s he gonna room with? Is he gonna take more of my shower time away from me? What about food? I facepalmed and so did Izo. Everyone but Aliyah and I were upperclassmen, even Haruta, surprisingly. He was small but intelligent and  was in fact older. Somehow. 

 

Marco crossed his arms and put on a thoughtful expression. “Who could it be? We all know that our crew is split up and staying where they are at until further notice...so, it can’t be part of our crew, right?”

 

Izo and Haruta nodded but Ace, staring at his phone , said nothing. He looked conflicted and hopeful at the same time. I put a hand on his shoulder and he gave me a sly smirk that didn’t seem like his usual smirks. Marco seemed to study Ace the same way I did, but we said nothing. As we all got off the bus finally, I was the first into house, stating we were all home. I looked up and froze, dropping my things. Everyone else pushed in behind me, wondering why I froze. They all did the same, eyes wide and mouths agape. 

 

“Hey guys! Miss me?” said the man who stood in the center of the room. Mom and Dad stood to the side, softly smiling. WhiteBeard let out one of his loud and heavy “GURURURURURURU!!” laughs. I slowly started walking forward before dashing and jumping into the man’s arms, tears in my eyes.

 

“Thatch! Oh, Thatch…” I cried before knocking him in the gut as hard as I could. He reeled back, out of breath and holding his midsection.

 

“Gaack! OOOOOH… What was that for?!”

 

“You should be lucky they didn’t do it first!” I yelled as the others followed behind me, dark expressions across their faces. Thatch took a few more paces back before falling into a chair. “Guys.. heh, guys come on - I .. I can explain!”

 

Edward stepped in ( Edward Newgate is White Beards real name), holding an arm out at us to stop. “Let him explain. He’s already told us.” He nodded to my parents who nodded back. Mom and Dad left to their bedroom, talking quietly amongst themselves. Once they were gone, I chose to sit down in front of Thatch, in an uncomfortable way because of this damn school skirt.. The others followed suit as we looked expectantly at Thatch. Edward did the same, which tempted me, which I fell for, to go and sit in his lap, which I did. I smiled contently as Edward laughed. The others grinned cheeky grins. I’ll punch them later.

 

Thatch cleared his throat and looked at each of us in turn. “When I got here, I wasn’t sure if this was hell or real. I just knew I was alive. It was a desolate place with few inhabitants. I did my best to ask around but they didn’t seem to know what I was saying. I speak English and Japanese so i didn’t know what to say or how to say it in their language. I kept walking until I found someone who could speak english. He told me I was in some place called Nubu, which isn’t even on any map I looked at here in this world. Somewhere in Africa but it was small and nonexistent if you didn’t live there. I asked them where I could find the rest of my people. The man said it was best to come here to America if I wanted answers. So, I came here. I asked more and more until i met up with Vista and the others along the way. They were just as happy to see me as you all are, besides the punching and murderous intent parts.” He coughed, holding his midsection again.

 

“They told me they keep contact with you all on a daily basis,and gave me directions on where to find you, and here I am now.” He finished with a very happy smile. Everyone was silent, staring at Thatch blankly. Thatch stood up a bit taken back by their reaction.

 

“I’m sorry .. guys.. Honest..-” Thatch began but was cut off when Ace slammed into him, wrapping his arms round the larger man.

 

“You fucking idiot..” Ace’s wavering voice growled. The others including Aliyah gathered around in a group hug, murmuring how happy they were to have him back. I stayed seated with Edward, leaning back onto his chest as he grunted happily.

 

_ With the crew completed, I bet the others can rest easy now, even if half the crew is separated. They do keep in some good contact.. _ I thought as I remembered all the nights I would hear them face chatting with the others happily. 

 

Aliyah rushed over to me and nodded towards our room. I looked to Edward and got up, following my sister to our room. 

 

“Let’s leave them to resonate with each other.” she said closing the door behind us. I nodded in agreement. I sat on my bed , unbuttoning my shirt before I realized our stuff was still in the living room.

 

“Our bags… they are still in the living room with the guys.”

 

“We’ll get them later. For now let’s just shower and relax before they all decide to take our time to clean up from us.”

 

I giggled loosely and agreed, entering the shower room which was a multi showering room like in the animes. My sister sat washing her hair as I stood, allowing the water to fall across my skin in a nice cooling and refreshing way. In that moment, Bakugo flitted into my mind and I immediately blocked it out.  _ Thinking of HIM? In the SHOWER?  _ **_WHAT THE DEUCE??_ ** As I washed my own hair, I decided to divert my attention to my sister as she washed her slender body. I , on the other hand, was kinda chubby and I pouted, wishing I could have a nice body like my twin sister.. It made me hate my illness and all the medication I have to take which caused the sudden growth. But I shook my head. She is she and I am me. 

 

I decided then to talk to her about my day… sort of..

 

“Guess who my 1st period teacher was?”

 

“Who?”

 

“It was Rayleigh!”

 

She gawked at me, the fangirl in her eyes blooming across her features. “Rayleigh?! THE Rayleigh?!”

 

She squealed as I nodded in triumph. “ OMG he’s so hot and wise and strong and he’s your teacher???? No fair!” She screeched the last part, throwing a bucket of water at me. I dodged to the side and threw my own at her, the both of us giggling like little girls. 

 

The door suddenly slid open and we froze, feeling exposed and embarrassed. There, standing at the door was Thatch… and the others behind him.

 

“This is the shower room,” we heard Ace’s voice say. “I think the girls are in th-” He cut off as everyone saw us standing with empty buckets, our bodies drenched with water and soap.. And stark naked. Our buckets flew at the doorway, Aliyah’s bucket hitting Thatch in the face and my bucket flying by Marco’s head. I rushed to the door and slid it shut in the confusion from the other side. I sat back down, sighing. Aliyah did the same then rushed to rinse of and get dressed. I followed in hot pursuit to be out of there and with clothes on as soon as possible.

  
  


As the day ended, I laid on my bed as my sister played  _ Alicia Online _ on her computer, racing away her problems. I didn’t touch my laptop. I was tired, mentally and emotionally, from today’s top moments, like a crazy youtube video. I sat up deciding to draw in my sketchbook, randomly sketching headshots of the characters I saw earlier in the day. I drew Sero and Denki, Rayleigh and Aizen, even Kano from first period. If only I had Kano in my classes more often then Baku-fuck, things wouldn’t be as complicated. But as my mind traveled elsewhere, I ended up drawing Kaachan. I stared at the drawing, giving up on getting any relief from that kid. I had drawn him the way I saw him on the bus: relaxed and thoughtful, his eyebrows raised in a sad way instead of arched in anger. I shook my head and put my sketchbook and pens away, watching my sister win most of her races and even the carnival events. So lucky to have good things happen to her while I’m over here fighting an angry chihuahua and flipping out over peeping toms. I worry too much, yeah, but it’s better to have a feeling of responsibility than be carefree like my sister.. But her side seems more relaxing..

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later everyone was saying goodnight to each other: I hugged Haruta, Ace and Thatch; bowed to Izo but was pulled into a small hug; picked up by Edward and smothered; patted on the head by Marco; and kissed by my parents. Aliyah and I touched our foreheads to each other in our way of saying goodnight before laying in our own beds and cutting the light off. I laid in my bed, listening to the music blaring in my sister’s headphones. I didn’t feel like being drifted away by music tonight or watching youtube till my eyes couldn’t focus. Luckily I wouldn't be up so late due to my medicine knocking me out a few hours after taking it. 

I rolled over in my bed, hugging my pillow. I could hear the snores of some of the boys through their closed doors; even through our closed door. I used the sounds of the content sleepers to help myself drift off.

  
  
_ What a day _ , I thought to myself.  _ What a day... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah.... this was a real vivid dream I had and it kept going in a series of different happenings every night so this whole story will be that and then some that I can imagine I guess? 
> 
> some of the dreams happened while I was mixing a previous dream with a half awake conscience while thinking of characters in comedic situations that happened to put me in them instead haha
> 
> jokes on me haha such a loser xD

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed that bit of explanation because it was fun to type haha alittle on the serious side instead of joke side but dont worry this story is gonna be full of comedy at least I will try to make it funny to you all
> 
> serious stuff will be put where it should fit but knowing me I might make it out of no where for comedic use idk ugh gg seisko gl i guess lmao


End file.
